


Green Walls

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Sad Wylan Van Eck, Soft Jesper Fahey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Jesper finds Wylan sitting in the garden in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	Green Walls

**Author's Note:**

> My first six of crows fic! Woot woot! I know this fandom is probably very dead but I don't really care lol.

Jesper’s bare feet are cold against the stone bricks of the garden. The moonlight shines over the garden wall, illuminating the path with a white glow. He doesn’t think Ketterdam has ever been this quiet. The only sound is the rustling of the leaves in the warm summer wind. Golden light emanates from the large from the Van Eck mansion. It’s been two weeks since everything happened and his relationship with Wylan is still new and tentative. 

They’ve slept in separate rooms, as much as Jesper wishes to sleep with Wylan in his arms (not that he’d ever tell him that), he respects Wylan’s wishes to take their relationship slow. Jesper had gotten up not even ten minutes ago, hearing footsteps in the hallway. He had been curious to see what the merchling was up to so late in the evening so he crept down the hall after him, tailing him into the garden. But Wylan has since gone out of Jesper’s sight. 

He follows the garden path a little while longer and finds Wylan sitting on a stone bench, facing the large fountain in the middle of the garden. The water gently gurgles from level to level.

“Wylan?” Jesper says quietly as to not startle him. Wylan says nothing, he just looks over his shoulder at Jesper and then back at the fountain. Jesper takes that as permission to sit beside him so he does, their arms brushing against each other. “Seems like an odd night for a walk about the garden.” 

“It’s a perfectly fine night.” Wylan’s response is sharp, probably sharper than he intended. Wylan takes a frustrated breath and asks, “What are you doing out here?” 

“I could ask you the same question,” Jesper leans back, looking Wylan up and down. He’s still dressed in his pajamas, but unlike Jesper, he had the foresight to put on a pair of slippers. There’s something unreadable on his face, which strikes Jesper as unusual. He never has a hard time reading Wylan, but right now he couldn’t be more lost as to the goings on inside of the younger boy’s head. 

“But I asked you.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Jesper sighs. “I was following you. I wanted to see what you were doing in the middle of the night.”

“I’m sorry I woke you,” Wylan says quietly, still not looking over at Jesper. “You can go back to bed. I’m fine.” 

“Are you?” 

Jesper has never been someone who talks about feelings, but there’s something about seeing Wylan look so small curled in on himself that makes Jesper push forward. He really cares about Wylan despite what some others think. He doesn’t like to see him this upset and down. 

Wylan sighs and looks over at Jesper, “I-I don’t know.” 

“Tell me what’s wrong.” 

“It’s this house,” Wylan shakes his head. “Every room has such awful memories in them and I can’t-I can’t…” He takes a moment. “I tried to work in my father’s office but I could barely get two steps inside before I…” Wylan sniffs and Jesper tentatively puts an arm around his shoulder, encouraged when Wylan leans into his side. “I can’t sleep in my bedroom because that used to be where I would try to hide from him and-and every single room and piece of furniture reminds me of the worst years of my life and I can’t-” 

Wylan cuts himself off with a sob, turning his face into Jesper’s chest. Jesper is frozen for a moment, he has never been good at comforting people and he wants more than anything to help Wylan feel better. So he puts his inhibitions aside and does what his heart tells him, wrapping his arms tight around Wylan, his cheek resting on top of his hair. It must have been the right thing to do because Wylan clutches him tighter and takes a shuddering breath. Jesper doesn’t know how long he holds Wylan as he cries, but eventually, Wylan lifts his head. 

In the moonlight, Jesper can see a faint flush on his cheeks as he turns away, wiping his cheeks on his sleeves. “I’m sorry,” Wylan says softly. 

Jesper shakes his head, “You didn’t do anything wrong.” Wylan looks back at Jesper nervously, as if expecting to find some sort of joke or trick on his face, Jesper makes sure he finds none. “Thank you for telling me.” 

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Wylan bites his lip. 

Jesper just shakes his head again. “This,” he gestures between the two of them, “is still new and probably just as scary for you as it is for me. I don’t blame you for hiding it from me. You’re telling me now and that’s what matters. Now, I have a few thoughts on how to help you if you would like to hear them.” 

“Tell me.” Wylan wipes his cheeks one last time and turns to face Jesper.

“Remodel,” Jesper suggests. “Get rid of all the furniture, knock down a wall or two, paint, redecorate, the whole thing. Make this the house you want to live in, not what your father wanted. And if you don’t think that will help, we can just move to a different house, out of Ketterdam if you want.”

“You’d come with me?” Wylan asks. 

“If you want me to,” Jesper says, overcome with a sudden bout of nervousness. 

Wylan smiles and leans into his side, “Of course I want you to. But I like your remodeling idea. We could have a nice big bedroom with a view of the garden, green walls.” 

“Green walls?” Jesper gives him a look. 

Wylan nods, “Green is...calming, there’s not much of that in Ketterdam.” 

“You never cease to amaze me,” Jesper says. He sits in silence for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of Wylan in his arms when a thought crosses his mind. “Now would I get to share that big bedroom with you?” He can feel Wylan’s skin heat up against his shoulder as he nods. “I’m so honored,” Jesper teases lightly, squeezing Wylan around the shoulders. 

They fall into a comfortable silence before Jesper asks, “Can I kiss you, Wy?” 

Wylan chuckles, “You don’t need to ask.”

He shrugs, “I just wanted to make sure.” 

Wylan smiles up at him, “You know, you’re secretly a huge softie.” 

Jesper rolls his eyes, “Okay.” 

“You really are-” Jesper cuts Wylan off with a kiss, his hands on Wylan’s waist and the younger boy brings his up to Jesper’s cheeks. He feels Wylan smile against his lips in a way that’s becoming so wonderfully familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


End file.
